Akcja prokreacja
by Arianka
Summary: ...albo bliższych stosunków instrukcja obsługi. W punktach. I niekoniecznie taka, o jakiej Sherlock myślał. Sherlolly zupełnie na wesoło, parodia.


Chyba załapałam jakąś fazę na wesołe teksty... **Myszyna **wprawdzie deklarowała, że jest gotowa wciąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za to cuś, bo też i rozmowa z nią mnie do tego podpuściła, ale chyba nie wypada. Także wszelką winą należy obarczać mnie.

Dzisiejsze opowiadanie sponsorują wszystkie te słodkie opeczka, które ostatnio pojawiały się an ffnecie gorzej niż grzyby po deszczu. Tak, te cudeńka zerżnięte (choć może to niewłaściwy dobór słownictwa) z kioskowych harlequinów. Plus parę innych manier językowych podpatrzonych tu i ówdzie.

Nie muszę mówić, że tego nie należy brać poważnie, prawda?

* * *

**Akcja prokreacja**

Molly leżała na swoim łóżku w swoim pokoju, odziana w swoją wyjściową piżamkę, która więcej odkrywała, niż zasłaniała. Zawsze uchodziła za osobę cierpliwą, ale powoli zaczynała ją tracić. Po tak romantycznej kolacji spodziewała się czegoś WIĘCEJ niż sztywnego buziaka w czółko. Wypite wcześniej wino zrobiło swoje i pani patolog śmiało zaciągnęła Sherlocka do swojego mieszkania. Wprawdzie detektyw wpadł na chwilę w popłoch, ale uspokoił się, ledwie wyjął z kieszeni złożoną w kosteczkę kartkę A4.

Po tym, jak zapytał, czy zaciągnęła go do siebie w celu uprawiania seksu, Molly nie zamierzała się zdziwić już niczym. Jakże się pomyliła! Ledwie odparła, że owszem, takie są jej intencje, detektyw spojrzał na rozłożoną kartkę i polecił, by przebrała się w piżamę, bo ta sukienka wygląda, jakby miała wyjątkowo pracochłonne zapięcie, a on nie chciał marnować czasu. Molly poszła i zrobiła, jak jej kazano, a gdy wróciła, odkryła, że detektyw naznosił do sypialni wszystkie możliwe świece i pozapalał jej. Hmm, całkiem romantycznie.

Liczyła natomiast, że przejdą do rzeczy, ale oto od niemal kwadransa leżała na łóżku i czekała, a Sherlock miotał się po mieszkaniu, odhaczając Bóg wie jakie pozycje na swojej liście. Już myślała, że detektyw się znudzi i przyjdzie do niej, gdy Sherlock stanął na środku sypialni, popatrzył uważnie na łóżko i jęknął.

- A baldachim?

- Że słucham?

- Baldachim – powtórzył uparcie detektyw. – Takie coś rozpięte nad łóżkiem. John mówił, ze musi być baldachim. Najlepiej różowy, albo taki aksamitny czerwony. Nie skupię się bez baldachimu!

- Errr... Nie musisz się skupiać - zauważyła trzeźwo Molly, walcząc z rosnącym rozbawieniem. Romantyczność diabli wzięli.

- Damy radę bez? - zapytał zaniepokojony Sherlock, wędrując w tę i z powrotem po sypialni. - Na pewno?

- Na pewno - obiecała mu Molly. Sherlock zarzucił ten punkt na liście, tylko po to, by znaleźć następny problem.

- A róże? Na łóżku miały być róże - zauważył zdenerwowany. Jego długie palce skubały nerwowo brzeg kartki - Boże, to idiotyczne - mruknął do siebie. Molly w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od przyznania mu racji na głos.

- Sherlock, mój ty... - Molly zawahała się. W zasadzie jej kto? - Przecież to nie noc poślubna, no chyba, że ja czegoś nie pamiętam - roześmiała się nerwowo.

- No nie - zgodził się Sherlock. - Czyli dla ciebie będzie w porządku, jak nie będzie kwiatów?

- Będzie, naprawdę. No chodź tu do mnie wreszcie.

Molly patrzyła, jak Sherlock zdejmuje marynarkę i sztywno zbliża się do łóżka. Znów zerknął na tę swoją kartkę, która zaczynała ciekawić kobietę bardziej niż perspektywa bliższego kontaktu z Sherlockiem. Detektyw wyraźnie sprawdzał tok postępowania. Zaskakujące jak na kogoś, kto zwykle czytał coś raz i pamiętał treść.

- Namiętnie pocałować... - wymruczał Sherlock, a potem pochylił się nad siedzącą Molly i pocałował. Wprawdzie daleko temu było do namiętności, ale Molly uznała dobrodusznie, że na początek wystarczy. Detektyw odsunął się nieco i ocenił ją krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Czy, err… - Szybkie zerknięcie na kartkę. - Płoniesz ogniem pożądania?

W tym momencie Molly nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Sherlock zamarł, wciąż komicznie pochylony, a Molly skorzystała z okazji i zabrała mu kartkę. Przeleciała wzrokiem po treści, co zaskutkowało histeryczną głupawką.

- Chryste, co to jest! - wykrztusiła między jednym atakiem śmiechu a drugim.

- Jak wiesz, bliskie kontakty międzyludzkie to nie mój rejon - odparł sztywno Sherlock, gdy już odzyskał mowę. Molly zerknęła na niego, na kartkę i znów zaczęła chichotać.

- Ale cooo tooo jeeeeeeest? - Molly, cały czas krztusząc się ze śmiechu, zaczęła czytać wyrywkowo kolejne punkty. - …romantyczną atmosferę, zadbaj o kwiaty... O, tu jest ten twój namiętny pocałunek... Gdy zapłonie ogniem pożądania, zacznijcie poznawać swe ciała i uczyć się ich na pamięć... - dalej nie była w stanie czytać. - Niekoniecznie ścisły i naukowy opis - skomentowała po dłuższej chwili, ocierając łzy.

Sherlock, czerwony na twarzy, wyrwał jej kartkę z ręki i wyprostował się. Chyba powoli docierało do niego, że to niekoniecznie tak powinna wyglądać intymna sytuacja.

- Mam pieprzyk na prawym biodrze, jeśli chcesz się uczyć na pamięć - stwierdziła Molly. - Ale myślałam, że będziemy tylko... No wiesz.

- John, ja cię zamorduję - wycedził Sherlock, który w końcu zrozumiał, że przyjaciel zakpił z niego w okrutny sposób.

- To John ci to napisał? - upewniła się Molly. - Pewnie musiał dorwać się do harlequinów u jakiejś swojej dziewczyny.

- Kogo co?

- Romanse najgorszego gatunku - wyjaśniła kobieta i wstała. - A wiesz co, też powinnam taki gdzieś mieć, dołączyli kiedyś do gazety, pokażę ci.

- Może niekoniecznie...

Sherlock stał zgaszony i wyglądał tak pociesznie, że Molly zrobiło się go żal. Naprawdę się postarał, nie jego wina przecież, więc nie trzeba go było bardziej dobijać.

- Wiesz co, zostaw tę kartkę - zaproponowała. Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła, by usiadł razem z nią na łóżku. - Nie denerwuj się tak. Co ty na to, żebyśmy, ymm, spróbowali po mojemu?


End file.
